1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power accumulator (electrical energy store).
2. Description of the Related Art
Power accumulators (electrical energy stores) are known in various embodiments. Power accumulators have two contacts, specifically (at least) one positive contact and (at least) one negative contact via which contact can be made with the power accumulator in order to connect it to a consumer, on the one hand, and to be able to charge it in a charging station when it is a rechargeable power accumulator, on the other hand.
In the known embodiments of power accumulators, regardless of whether it is a power accumulator with one or more cells, there is always the problem that the correct polarity must be observed to prevent damage to a device in which the power accumulator is being used, on the one hand, and to prevent damage to the power accumulator, on the other hand, if it is inserted into a charger with incorrect polarity.
This problem applies especially to bar-shaped power accumulators (batteries, monocells and the like) that on one end have a plus contact and on the other end have the negative minus contact.